Separation
by Alcandre
Summary: Piper is missing her sisters like crazy and is wondering why she let them move out. Set after "Charmed Witchstock"


This is set right after the episode "Charmed Witchstock". I just felt really upset after this episode and I had to write this. In fact, I wrote it right after it went off. It's short but sweet. And it made me feel better!!  
  
I no own Charmed.  
  
************  
  
Piper slowly walked to her room. Her sisters had just left again, leaving her in the Manor with Wyatt and Chris. Well, Leo was there as well but he would be leaving soon. But she felt so alone. Why did she ever let her sisters move out?  
  
'Because you wanted them to have a normal life,' her inner voice said.  
  
"But I'm not allowed one?" she asked herself out loud. "And I miss them so much." She slowly closed her door and looked around. Her room hadn't changed but that didn't matter. She still felt empty. Her room didn't seem as cheery as it did when Paige and Phoebe were in the Manor somewhere.  
  
And she hadn't told them why she changed their rooms. She didn't tell them that it hurt her every time she walked past one of their rooms and they weren't in it. That she finally changed them so maybe she could get over the fact that they were gone. But it hadn't helped. Every time she went into Paige's, no Wyatt's room she felt her throat tighten and her eyes well up with tears because she started thinking of Paige. And she never used the weight room she made Phoebe's room into. She just had to make it something. She had to get rid of the stuff that was in there that reminded her that Phoebe was in Hong Kong and she wasn't going to move back in anytime soon.  
  
She took her pajamas out of her drawer and put them on, glad that Leo was watching Wyatt for the time being. She wanted her sisters but she didn't want to leave her room. Weird but she really just wanted to cry.  
  
"It's not like they're never going to visit," she told herself. "They are just an orb away." She sat on her bed and looked at a picture she had on her bedside table of the three of them. "But I miss them so bad. I miss their laughter, the sound of them living here, and even their clutter everywhere." She slowly lay down and curled into a ball. "Why was I so stupid?"  
  
"Oh honey," a soft voice said beside her. "You weren't stupid. You just wanted the best for them."  
  
Piper quickly sat up and looked beside her but no one was there. "Who said that?" she asked the stillness of her room. "Come out into the open or whatever, so I can see you."  
  
"What? You don't recognize my voice?"  
  
As Piper was about to reply a figure started forming beside her bed. Piper felt her eyes widen and she almost burst into tears when the figure finally formed.  
  
"Prue?"  
  
The eldest Halliwell sister just smiled and opened her arms to her little sister. Piper didn't waste a second but jumped up and threw herself into the arms that used to comfort her as a child.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Piper said into her older sister's shoulder. "They said you weren't allowed to come down."  
  
Prue nodded then pulled back from the hug and looked at Piper. "I begged Them. I wanted to come down right as you let Phoebe and Paige leave but They refused. I think I finally got on their nerves enough that They had to let me come."  
  
Piper gave a watery smile and sat on the edge of her bed with Prue beside her. "Why did you want to come so bad then?"  
  
"Piper, I felt your sorrow all the way up there," Prue stated, grabbing Piper's hand. "At first, I didn't understand why you let them leave but I do now."  
  
Piper sniffed as she felt tears start to well up in her eyes. "I thought I'd get over it."  
  
Prue put an arm around her sister. "Honey, that's not something you get over."  
  
Piper gave a small laugh. "Yeah, I've figured that out."  
  
Prue gave Piper a one armed hug. "But I think you did right."  
  
Piper blinked. "You do?"  
  
"Yep," Prue said, nodding. "You did what I would have never had the courage to do."  
  
Piper just stared at her. "Excuse me?"  
  
Prue laughed. "I would have never let you leave me alone here. I would make all of you stay until you were old and gray. And even then we would all probably die in this house and our spirits would never leave. And then-"  
  
"I get the point, Prue."  
  
Prue laughed and pulled Piper into another hug. "Man, I've missed you."  
  
"I've missed you, too Prue. I have missed you so much!"  
  
They stayed like that for a little while until Prue finally sighed. "Now, They only allowed me one night here so, why don't we make the best of it?" She stood up. "I want to see my handsome nephew!"  
  
Piper laughed. "Okay, but he may be asleep."  
  
As Piper led her older sister into Wyatt's room she gave a small sigh of relief. Her sadness wasn't gone but she felt better. She knew that when Prue did leave again, her sadness would come back full force but she knew she did something to help her sisters. She may not be as selfish as she once thought.  
  
A few hours later, Prue and Piper stood in the conservatory getting ready for Prue to leave.  
  
"You need to visit more often, Prue."  
  
"I wish I could, honey. But it's really up to Them." She pointed up with a disgusted look on her face. "But if I beg some more maybe they'll let me come back soon."  
  
Piper smiled. "Thank you," she said, hugging her sister.  
  
"Anytime. You know I love you with all my heart. And you know I'm always watching. I'm always with you, Piper. Never forget that." She winked at Piper. "You can never get rid of me."  
  
"Good," Piper stated. "I kind of like having you around."  
  
"I love you, Pipe." Prue said as her figure started fading. "Stay strong and keep your chin up. They'll come back."  
  
And she was gone. But surprisingly, Piper didn't feel the rush of sadness she expected. She actually just felt at peace. She gave a small smile to no one in particular and went up to her room.  
  
As she climbed into bed she whispered to herself, "I'm going to get Chris to ob Phoebe here tomorrow. Just for a visit. That'll be better than nothing." And she drifted off to sleep, hoping the weight room would soon be Phoebe's room again.  
  
The end  
  
Please review!!! Please!!! See the button? Press it!! Please?! 


End file.
